Futanari Amazon Lily
by S Corsette
Summary: Nami gets dropped onto Amazon lily, however the women on this island have a secret. A request I received.


Amazon Lily, an island in the grand line. Its population is made up of only women. Though these women, known as the Kuja, have a secret that grows on their bodies that separates them from the women that live on the other parts of the great oceans.

It was another peaceful and rather uneventful day on this island of Amazonian warrior women, until a large noise was heard echoing throughout the jungles.

"Did you hear that?" Margaret asked. The curvy blonde women turned to the direction of the sound.

"Sounds like something fell." Aphelandra said. She was a very tall woman who towered over Margaret. "Maybe a giant boar had a bad trip over the cliff."

"Maybe." Margaret replied. "But maybe not, let's check it out. If it is a boar we can even get a meal out of it."

The tall, brown haired women nodded as she followed her friend deeper into the jungle.

The two women made their way through the deep jungle foliage, their snake bows at the ready in case the many dangers of the amazon lily jungle made itself known.

Finally after a few minutes of moving, they found the source of the noise.

"Is that a woman?" Margaret asked.

"Oh no! She looks hurt!" Aphelandra shouted. "We need to bring her back to the village quickly!"

"Agreed." Margaret quickly came to the wounded woman's side and picked her up, Aphelandra helped as well and soon both were traveling back through the jungle.

"But I don't recognize her." Margaret said. The woman they carried had long orange hair and a very curvy body with large breasts that were held back by only a bikini top. Her lower half was covered by tight jeans.

"Maybe she's new to hunting?" Aphelandra replied.

As soon as the tribal ground could be seen, Margaret and Aphelandra began shouting for help. Kuja women crowded around them as they helped the mysterious woman to the infirmary to get healed.

Margaret and Aphelandra waited outside the infirmary, while the healers worked. After several minutes of patient waiting, there was a commotion inside and the two girls entered the building.

"She doesn't have one!" Sweetpea, a much more muscular looking woman among the kuja amazons, shouted at them.

"Doesn't have what?" Margaret asked.

"Look!"

Margaret and Aphelandra came closer to the new woman. The woman had been striped completely nude and laid on a bed.

Both girls gasped. It was true, they looked between the woman's legs and noticed that she didn't have a penis only a vagina.

This was baffling for the Kuja women because they all were hermaphrodites, having both a penis and vagina on their bodies.

"What happened to her?" Margaret asked.

The doctor shook her head. "I don't know, it's possible-"

"She is a woman from the outside world." A voice said.

Margaret turned to the voice.

It was the most beautiful woman of the village, the chieftain, Boa Hancock. She was followed closely behind by her two sisters.

The taller, slimmer woman with long green hair and a snake like tongue hanging out of her mouth was named Boa Sandersonia.

The other sister to Hancock was quite fat with long wavy hair. She was called Boa Marigold

As soon as the girls saw the three sisters, they fell to their knees in a show of respect.

"I have seen these women from the outside world during my travels and they do indeed only have one of our sex organs." Hancock said.

There was a groan from the orange haired woman. "Where am I?"

"The island of Amazon Lilly." Hancock said. "My territory. Explain why you are here quickly."

"I don't remember."

"And what is your name or do you forget that too?"

"My name is Nami." The woman answered.

"I see, Nami." Hancock smiled as she looked down at the woman. "Because you are in my territory, you are now under my possession."

Suddenly Nami was grabbed by strong hands from behind, pinning her down.

"Hey!" Nami screamed out as she tried to struggle.

"There is only one way to treat these outsiders." Boa Hancock said. She came up to the orange haired woman, and took off the bottom half of her clothes, revealing the massive cock she had between her legs.

Nami gasped and there were sounds of awe from the other village women as they gazed at their beloved ruler's mighty shaft.

"No way…" Nami said in disbelief as she stared down the erect penis.

Boa Hancock slapped her cock against Nami's face, she began rubbing it up and down the woman's cheeks and forehead, before bringing it down to Nami's mouth.

"Suck on it." She demanded.

Nami refused as she kept her mouth tightly shut.

"How dare you!" Came an angry voice from the crowd.

"Yea! That's Boa Hancock's cock! You know how privileged you are right now to be asked to suck that!" Came another.

"If she doesn't want to suck it I will!" A third shouted.

It was a losing battle as Hancock was able to out power Nami's lips and forced them open. As soon as the small hole was found Hancock lunged forward and shoved her cock in.

Nami watched as more and more thick cock was pushed inside her mouth. The massive thing quickly hit the back of her throat and then began sliding its way down the tight canal.

The way the cock slithered down her tight throat sent shivers through the orange haired woman's body. Shivers she realised were actually of pleasure.

Soon Hancock had pushed every single bit of her cock inside Nami's mouth and throat. Nami's face was pressed tightly against Hancock's waist, but the Futanari began pulling out.

Lengths of cock were pulled back out, before Hancock slammed her hips forward, shoving every inch of her cock inside Nami's throat once more.

Hanacok groaned as she thrusted her hips against Nami's face, her massive cock getting swallowed and pulled back out with each movement. Nami gagged as her throat was plugged up with girl-dick.

After a few moments Hancock suddenly pulled out, saliva connecting the cock and lips in long strings. "I'm not cuming yet." She breathed. "Not before I get to taste your pussy."

Nami's eyes widened. "No! Wait! Please!"

Hancock lined up her massive cock with Nami's tight cunt. "Are you still a virgin?" She asked.

Nami didn't reply, but her face told the story.

"Hmmm…." Hancock groaned. "It's been a while since I've had virgin pussy."

"Please don't!" Nami begged.

Hancock didn't listen as she rubbed her dick up and down Nami's wet pussy, it would seem the orange-haired woman's body craved this more than her mind did. Sweet pussy juice coated the already saliva and pre-cum covered cock.

"Are you ready?" Hancock asked as she began pushing her cock against the pussy entrance.

"No! Please!" Nami kept begging but she knew it wouldn't matter.

Then with a bit more force, the cock found its way inside. It slammed up against the hymen and then quickly forced its way through the barrier.

Screams of a mixture of pain and pleasure came from Nami's mouth as she felt her virginity being stolen from her. She shouted and cursed as the thick cock kept burring itself deeper and deeper within her vagina.

"Oh, god!" Hancock hissed. "These is one tight virgin pussy!" She began pulling her cock back only to slam it right back in with even more force.

Nami gave another scream as she felt her cervix being slammed against. "Stop! Take it out!"

"She's starting to get on my nerves. Marigold, shut her up for me." Hancock grunted.

"With pleasure." Marigold grinned then grabbed Nami's head and pulled it back so it was leaning off the table. Nami could now see Marigold's cock. It wasn't as long as Hancock's but it was much thicker. With a smile Marigold slammed her thick cock down Nami's throat.

The woman gagged as she felt the giant thing inside her. She couldn't see as Marigold's massive balls were over her eyes and her chin would slam against the bigger woman's fat waist with each thrust of hips.

"There's just something about outside women that make them such great fucks!" Hancock groaned. "I can't get enough of this tight cunt!"

"Yea." Marigold replied. "And her throat is squeezing around my dick! It feels amazing!"

"I want a turn!" Sandersonia pouted.

"Wait until we're done, or take her tits." Hancock replied, not really caring as her mind was focusing on the warm pussy she was pulverizing with her long, thick, cock.

Sandersonia climbed on top of the table and placed herself over Nami's body so her knees were on either side of Nami's side and her butt sat on the orange haired woman's belly.

Sandersonia grabbed Nami's big breasts. She squeezed and groped the large orbs of flesh. Her long snake like tongue came out and slithered all over the pink nipples, before she brought her head down to suck on the boobs. She suckled on the object like a baby before switching to the other breast and began slurping on that one as well.

Sandersonia spat out the nipple. Sitting herself up, the snake woman grabbed the two breasts a hold in her hands and then began inching her cock towards them. Sandersonia's cock was longer then both of her sisters, but wasn't as thick. She gave a groan as she felt the soft, large, warm hills of flesh wrap around her cock. Soon Sandersonia had the tits all the way down to her waist, her long cock poked its head out of the end of the valley of boobs.

Sandersonia then began to move, she rocked her hips gently back and forth, letting her cock slip up and down the breasts. Soon she picked up speed, while her fingers danced around the other woman's nipples. Sandersonia moaned in pleasure as she tit-fucked Nami.

The three Boa sisters played with their new toy. Hancock hammering away at Nami's womb, Marigold making her balls slap against the woman's face as she ravaged the throat, and Sandersonia who was enjoying the warm titties around her member.

The intense fucking continued for several long moments, all three women panting and moaning deeply as they fucked away at their chosen body part. Soon however they came to an end as their balls tightened in need of relief.

"I'm cuming!" Hancock roared as she slammed her hips deep inside Nami's cunt and then began releasing her gallons of sticky cream directly inside the woman's womb.

Marigold and Sandersonia also gave out cries of pleasure as they two went over the edge. Both began cuming heavily. Nami was forced to drinking mouthful after mouthful of Futanari seed as Marigold held the woman's face against her, choking the woman beneath her.

Sandersoina ejaculated her large amount of semen all over Nami's breasts, stomach and some on the girl's cock bulging neck. She coated the places in a layer of gooey white.

As the three sister experienced their orgasm so did Nami. Her body tightened and shook as she experienced the greatest orgasm of her life.

Boa Hancock pulled out her cock with a pop. Cum came following it out of Nami's pussy in a heavy flow of white. Marigold pulled her cock out of Nami's mouth, making the girl take deep breaths through the escaping cum, after nearly chocking on the thick member. Sandersonia got off of the woman and joined her sisters on the side.

Nami lay on the table breathing hard after her recent fuck, cum poured out of her holes and her eyes were glazed over. But then she noticed something, all three sisters were still hard.

"We're not done with you yet." Hancock said. "Who wants her pussy now?"

"Me." Marigold grinned. She picked up Nami easily, then laid herself down on the table. Taking Nami she pushed the woman top of her, Marigold's thick cock was slammed inside her pussy.

Nami screamed out in pleasure at the sudden intruder. It wasn't as long so it didn't reach her cervix like Hancock's did, but it was thicker so it stretched her pussy walls out even further.

"Here you go sis." Marigold said. She pushed Nami down so the woman rested on top of her fat belly, head in between her large breasts.

"Thank you." Hancock grinned as she came forward. She lined her cock up with Nami's ass. "Are you ready to lose your anal virginity too?"

Nami tried to get up, but Marigold pushed her back down in between her sweaty, large breasts.

Hancock began pushing her cock against the tight hole, stretching out Nami's anus with her massive dick. Soon she was inside the tight warmth of Nami's butt.

Nami screamed into Marigold's flesh as her anus was penetrated. She felt Hancock drive more of her large member deeper into her anal depths.

"Ah, this is so fucking good!" Hancock groaned. "Your ass is wonderful! Tight and warm! Almost as good as your pussy."

"You weren't kidding about her cunt." Marigold grunted. "This is the best pussy I've ever had!"

"And once again I'm left out." Sandersonia sighed. "I guess her mouth will do."

Sandersonia climbed back up on the table and came up to Nami. She grabbed Nami's head and lifted it up out of Marigold's breasts, pushing her cock towards the woman's mouth. "Suck on it."

Nami only hesitated for a moment before taking the cock into her mouth. She felt Sandersonia push it further down her throat. Nami gaged on the cock due to its length, it touched further down her throat then the previous two did.

Because of Marigold's size compared to Nami's, Sandersoina's ass was directly above her, she watched as her sister began moving her hips to slide her cock in and out of the woman's mouth.

The three sisters had picked up their paces and they were fucking Nami intensely, their hips thrusting with power and speed in and out of Nami's holes.

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to last!" Marigold exclaimed after several minutes of the intense fucking. "I'm going to cum!"

"Me too, sis!" Sandersonia moaned.

"Take our cum, outsider!" Hancock groaned. "Take every last bit of our seed!"

With that all three girls shouted out loud as they came. Their cocks fired liters of thick, creamy, fertile semen into Nami's holes.

Marigold's cum flooded into Nami's womb, being mixed in with Hancocks. Sandersonia held Nami against her waist as she released her cream directly into the woman's stomach. And Hancock shot her sticky seed deep within Nami's bowels.

Hancock pulled out first, massive amounts of cum flowed from Nami's stretched asshole as the thick cock left it.

Sandersonia pulled out next, letting Nami breathe once more. The orange haired woman began coughing up the cum that was fired into her mouth.

Marigold who was beneath her didn't like that as the white goo landed on her. "Hey watch it!" Marigold scolded as she pushed a hand over Nami's mouth.

"Sorry about that, sis." Sandersonia laughed.

"Drink it all up, alright outsider?" Marigold said.

Nami did so, she took big gulps of the semen still left in her mouth until there wasn't anything left.

"Can I fuck her pussy now?" Sandersonia asked.

"Go ahead." Hancock said.

Marigold grabbed Nami and pulled her off of the Futanari cock, then spinning the orange haired woman around, Marigold laid the woman on top of her belly again though this time with Nami's back to her.

With a grunt and a thrust, Marigold buried her cock deep inside Nami's asshole. Nami cried out as her ass was penetrated once more, being even further stretched out by Marigold's even thicker cock.

Sandersonia quickly got into position, lining up her long cock with Nami's pussy. Then eagerly thrusting inside. Nami gave a squeal as she felt every centimeter of Sandersonia's cock being roughly shoved inside her cunt. Due to Sandersonia's even greater length, it easily hammered against the woman's cervix.

The two sisters were quick to get a heavy, rough pace going, their hips thrusting back and forth, their cocks digging around inside of Nami's holes.

Hancock went around, standing on the table she came towards Nami's head. Squatting over the woman, Hancock shoved her cock inside Nami's mouth and throat once more.

Hancock fucked Nami's throat hard, slapping her waist against Nami's chin with each thrust. She groaned with pleasure, but suddenly pulled out.

Hancock pushed her big balls on top of Nami's face. "Suck them." She ordered.

Nami did so. She began licking all over the round orbs with her tongue. Then she gave them both wet, sloppy kisses, covering both testicles in her warm saliva. Finally she took one of the round balls into her mouth completely and began slurping on the thing.

Hancock moaned loudly and stroked her cock as she felt Nami's warm mouth take in her ball, while the slimy tongue danced all over it. Then she felt Nami spit out the ball only to take the other teste into her mouth and give it the same treatment.

After several more switches, Hancock pulled away, and shoved her butt into Nami's face. "Start eating out my ass, outsider."

Nami stuck her tongue out and tasted the hole. She licked all over it, before putting her lips around it in a kiss. She kissed and licked it several more times before she pushed her tongue inside the anus. She made her tongue dart all over, tasting the anal cavity as her lips pressed against its outside rim.

Hancock pushed her cock in between Nami's breasts, and began rocking them back and forth. Her ass rubbed all over Nami as her hips thrusted between the breasts.

"Oh god!" Hancock moaned. "Having my ass eaten while I tit fuck these massive breasts, this is fucking amazing!"

"Outsider pussy feels amazing!" Sandersonia shouted in pleasure. "It feels like it's squeezing around my cock and trying to milk it of everything it has!"

"And this ass!" Marigold added. "No other asshole I've fucked has been this tight! Outsiders are amazing!"

The sisters continued to fuck Nami in her holes, their lust being made known by the loud pants and moan that escaped their lips. They thrusted and pounded into the woman roughly, caring only for their own pleasure, not knowing that Nami too was being lost in the waves of lustful ecstasy.

After several minutes more of their intense fucking, the sisters knew they were close to cuming.

"I'm can't hold on anymore!" Sandersonia cried as she came, firing load after sticky load of semen directly into Nami's womb.

Marigold followed soon after with a cry of pleasure all her own. She released her cum, shooting her wave of cream inside of Nami's ass, coating the inside of her anus in a thick layer of white.

Hancock was the last to cum. She shouted out as she gripped the breasts hard in her hands and began cuming, her asshole tightening around Nami's tongue. She coated Nami's breasts and stomach in a thick puddle of seed, before getting up and letting the last bits of her cum spray all over the woman's face.

Panting hard from their fuck session, Hancock and Sandersonia moved away from the table. Marigold followed soon after, her thick cock popping out of Nami's well stretched asshole.

Nami was pushed to her knees on the ground. She was dizzy and pushed beyond her limit by the multiple powerful orgasms she had experienced. The three sisters stood above her, stroking their still hard cocks.

"It's time to claim you as property." Hancock said.

Marigold turned around and bent over, she spread apart her fat butt cheeks. "Lick my ass just like you did with my sister, outsider."

Nami was grabbed by the head by Hancock and slammed into Marigold's ass. "Start licking."

Nami did so, her tongue coming out and licking over the hole. The orange haired woman licked all over the crack, tasting the sweat from the fat ass, and then began digging her tongue inside the hole.

"My turn." Sandersonia said with excitement. She too was bent over and had her ass spread apart.

Nami moved over to Sandersonia's slender ass and began licking all over that one too, digging her tongue deep inside the anus, giving it sloppy kisses.

"Back over here outsider." Hancock said. Pulling back her head, Nami saw that Hancock had joined her sister in the semi-circle around her and was too bent over, ass out.

Nami shoved her face in Hancock's ass and began eating out the ass once more.

"Stop giving my sister so much attention." Marigold said as she grabbed Nami's head and roughly shoved it back between her fat butt cheeks. Nami immediately went back to work on licking out Marigold's asshole.

"Hey, stop hogging her." Sandersonia pouted as she grabbed Nami and pushed the woman back towards her ass, quickly feeling the pleasure of the tongue rolling around her hole.

For the next several minutes Nami was passed around from ass to ass of each of the sisters, forced to lick out their holes before the sisters turned around and took turns shoving their dicks down her throat.

"I'm close to cuming again sisters." Marigold said as she shoved Nami's face up against her waist, dick deep down Nami's throat, her fat belly squishing over the orange haired forehead.

"Me too!" Sandersonia said as she took Nami away from her sisters and once more was skull-fucking the woman with hard rough thrusts.

"Let's show this outsider who she belongs to now!" Hancock smirked as she was given Nami throat to fuck now. The orange-haired woman bobbed her head as Hancock thrusted with all her power. "Let's mark this bitch as our personal cum dumpster!"

Hancock pulled her cock out of Nami's mouth as she started cuming. Her two sisters, jerked themselves off to ejaculation as well. Semen shot out from all three cocks as Nami was drenched from head to foot in sticky, gooey, white seed.

"Clean us off." Hancock demanded as she pushed her now flaccid cock towards Nami's mouth. Nami took it, cleaning the thing of cum and pussy juice with her tongue. Then she went to Marigold and cleaned her cock, then to Sandersonia and cleaned hers.

"She seems to be learning her place well." Hancock said. "That's enough for us now. Let's return."

"And what about the outsider?" Sandersonia asked.

Hancock smiled. "She is now property of the Kuja village. Our own cum dumpster for anyone to use." She looked at all the horny women standing around watching the scene. "Feel free to use her however you want."

While the three sisters began leaving, there was a moment of silence almost as if the women couldn't believe what just happened or what the finally line meant. But then it all clicked together and there was a mad rush towards Nami.

Margaret was one of the first to get there. Her cock was nearly bursting from watching the scene of the Gorgon sisters fuck the woman, she wasted no time laying Nami down and lining her cock up with the soaked cunt.

She slammed her cock inside, covering it completely in Nami's tight, wet folds. Both women screamed out in pleasure as they felt the cockhead smashed harshly into the cervix.

Nami came immediately, her body shivering as her cunt tightened around the cock, trying to milk it of everything it had. Margaret however managed to stave her orgasm off as she was desperate to feel even a little bit more of the wonderful pussy.

Margaret picked up her heavy thrusting speed as she rammed over and over again into Nami. "Fuck! This is amazing! This is the best pussy I've ever felt!"

The show from earlier combined with Nami's still tight pussy made short work of Margaret and after only a few more thrusts she squealed in orgasm.

"Fuck! I'm cuming!" She roared as she shot out load after load of sticky cum directly into Nami's already filled womb.

Margaret pulled out of Nami with a deep sigh of content pleasure. Barely even out and she was pushed aside by the other horny women who were dying for a taste of the outsider.

SweetPea was the first to get to Nami. The muscular women picked the outsider up, putting her arms through Nami's armpits and locking around her head in a full-nelson lock. Then she thrusted herself hard inside of Nami's pussy.

Nami and Sweetpea both shouted out in pleasure. Then Sweetpea began to move. Keeping the other woman in the full-nelson she slammed her hips hard against Nami's bottom, hammering her thick cock deep inside the snatch.

"Here take you bitch!" Sweetpea said as she pounded away. "Take my fucking cock deep inside your slutty pussy!"

Nami shouted and screamed in pure lustful pleasure as she was taken so roughly by this bigger woman. She climaxed again and again as Sweetpea ravaged her cunt.

A few more moments of the rough fucking continued as Sweetpea dominated Nami into a moaning mess. Then with a grunt of ecstasy the muscle woman came, firing her hot, sticky load inside of Nami as well.

Dropping Nami to the ground, a panting Sweetpea moved away so another Futanari could have her turn.

Aphelandra was next to take her turn. The incredibly tall woman moved over to Nami. Just like the woman was very tall, her penis was also very long, almost as much as Sandersonia's. Kneeling on the ground she lined her massive cock up with Nami's semen dripping pussy.

And thrusted the entire large dick deep within Nami's pussy. Aphelandra gave a great cry of pleasure as she felt her cock, which would normally be too big for her friends to fully take, be sunken to her waist within the tight love canal.

Nami was also crying out as she experienced another earth-shattering orgasm on the cock. She felt the massive cock begin to leave her pussy only to have it be slammed back in. It smashed roughly against the entrance to her womb making her cum once again.

"Wow!" Aphelandra cried. "This pussy is amazing! It can actually fit my entire cock inside of it!"

The long cock battered against Nami cervix until there a pop and both girls screamed out.

"It's inside your womb!" Aphelandra screamed. "I'm fucking your womb!"

Nami screamed as she came again, her body spasming as hot pussy juice squirted over the amazon fucking her.

This caused Aphelandra to cum as well, her dick slammed deep inside Nami and began firing its fertile baby seed directly inside Nami's womb. "I'm cuming! I'm fucking cuming inside your womb! It feels so good!"

After emptying her load of cum, Aphelandra pulled her massive cock out from Nami.

Other horny women were quick to take her place.

Nerine a brown-haired woman, quickly got into position. Her memo-book in hand, writing notes furiously. "So much things are happening so fast I can't write it all down! I need to know how good this outsider pussy really is, I'll make sure to record every observation!"

With that she thrusted deep inside Nami. Screaming out in pleasure Nerine's hands began scribbling everything she could on the memo. "Amazing! This outsider pussy is simply amazing! The other girls were right about her! This pussy, even after taking all the other girl's cocks is still unbelievably tight!" She wrote down.

"Move over, there are other holes you know." Kikyo, a black haired and stern looking Futanari said.

Kikyo pushed both Nerine and Nami over so Nami was on top of the Futanari with the cock still inside her pussy. Kikyo then lined her cock up with Nami's asshole before pushing her way inside.

Grunting hard, Kikyo pounded away at Nami's asshole while Nerine slammed her cock back and forth inside the tight cunt.

"Let's put this mouth to good use. "Another Futanari, a kuja pirate's member by the name of Rindo came towards Nami, cigarette spewing smoke from her mouth.

Rindo shoved her cock at Nami's face. "Here bitch start sucking. I just came back from working out, so it might stink a bit."

Nami sniffed the cock and could defiantly smell the intense stench of sweat. Suddenly another cock was pushed towards her.

"Wait your turn Ran." Rindo growled.

Ran a black haired and slightly shorter woman was standing next to Rindo and pointing her own smelly cock at Nami. "She can take both of them." Turning to Nami. "I was working out with Rindo so my cock probably smells just as bad. But you don't mind right, cum dumpster?"

Nami didn't mind. She pushed her face up against the cocks and took deep sniffs of the odorous dicks. She let her tongue roll out and began licking up Rindo's cock. Then she switched to Ran and began licking that one as well.

Both woman moaned as their cocks were licked all over by Nami's warm, wet tongue.

Nami then pulled back the foreskin on both Rindo's and Ran's cocks, heavy amounts of smegma was on both cocks, their smell intense.

"Lick it all up, cum dumpster." Ran laughed.

Nami stuck her tongue out and scooped up some of the yellowish gunk on Ran's cock. She let the taste spread throughout her mouth before swallowing it, then moving to Rindo's cock she did the same thing.

"What a fucking slut." Rindo said.

"Yep, a dirty, filthy slut that will even lick up out stinky smegma. I'm glad Hancock-sama let us have her." Ran added.

Nami feasted on the dirty smegma, making sure to eat up every single bit of the dick cheese she could. It was a bit hard as Nerine and Kikyo still pounded away at her two holes, making her squeal in pleasure.

The two Futanari women that was ravaging Nami's pussy and asshole, dominated Nami for long minutes of intense sex. Their moans of pleasure growing louder and their hips thrusting faster with each passing moment.

Nerine screamed out, her hands crunching up her memo as she came. Her cock jumped around inside Nami as load after load of sticky seed was released inside the already filled womb.

Kikyo feeling Nami's ass tightening incredibly after the woman orgasmed once more, made her cum as well. She fired her cream deep inside Nami's bowels.

The Futanari women pulled their cocks out from Nami's holes, cum following their abstinence in a creamy waterfall.

Rindo and Ran decided to fill up the empty holes with their own fat cocks. Rindo shoved her dick inside Nami's pussy, while Ran took the asshole.

"Fucking slut!" Rindo screamed in pleasure. "Your pussy is still good even after all the other women fucked it!"

"Yea, This outsider really is the best!" Ran shouted back. "Her asshole is so fucking tight, it feels like a warm, vice-grip around my cock!"

The two of them fucked away at Nami, as another woman came and shoved her cock inside Nami's mouth.

For several more minutes, the three Futanari gasped and moaned in pleasure as Nami was used by them. Finally however they couldn't hold on and they shot out their sticky cream.

When the women pulled out, more Futanari quickly took their places and began fucking Nami intensely. The gangbanged lasted for long hours, Nami pulverized by the thick Futanari cocks as the day stretched into night.

She slurped over hundreds of Futanari cocks, even licked out their assholes when demanded of her. Her cunt and asshole took every woman's cock, sometimes fitting in more than one at once. She was fucked endlessly by the torrent of horny amazons. More joining in the lustful fun when their work for the day was ended.

Lanterns had to be lit once night truly fell and the darkness began to overwhelm them. But even then the gangbang continued, not letting Nami get any sleep as there was always another dickgirl ready to fuck her.

The night stretched into morning, many had gone home, tired from the long hours of fucking and Nami thought she might see a break from the rough pounding on her body, but the hope was dashed as more women came from their homes to begin their day with a fuck from the new outsider.

"Come here whore!" A voice said as Nami felt herself being dragged. She was forced to walk a nice distance before she was dumped onto the ground. Looking around she noticed she was at the market, the crowded market. "This here outsider is our new cum dumpster! And she really wants to have cocks rammed into her! Go ahead and use the slut as much as you want!"

And used she was. While the women shopped she was used as nothing more than a cum container. She was fucked by hundreds of women as they went about their day, caring more about their list of items to buy then they did for the woman they were fucking.

"Mommy!" A little girl exclaimed to her mother. "Can I use her! Please, mommy!"

"Of course dear." The mother smiled. "That's why she's here."

The child was estatic as she rushed to Nami, whipping out her cock, fairly big for someone of her age. "Suck it!"

Nami did so, wrapping her lips around the member and sucking on it, letting it slide down her mouth until it reached her throat and still she pushed it inside.

"It feels great mommy!" The girl moaned, then she pulled herself out. "But I want to put my peepee in here." She said as she touched Nami's cum dripping pussy.

Nami laid herself on the ground and spread her legs, letting the child slam herself inside.

"Wow!" The little girl cried out in a pleasure she never felt before in her life. "This is incredible! My peepee feels so good!"

While spreading and letting herself get fucked by a kid, Nami realized just how little she meant in this new society. She was nothing but a plaything, a toy to be used without a second of hesitation. Even the children owned her as property.

But for some reason this thought turned her on, she wanted to be used and abused. She wanted to be nothing but a cum dumpster.

"I'm cumming!" The little girl screamed as she shot her load of sticky kid cum directly inside Nami.

"Did that feel good, dear?" The mother asked.

"Yep! It felt amazing!"

"Don't just focus on my daughter." The mother said as she pushed her own cock into Nami's cunt and began pounded away at the surprisingly still tight cunt.

The daughter watched with fascination as her mother fucked away at the outsider with much more force then her tiny body could do.

"How about you ask the cum dumpster if she'll clean you off?"

The girl smiled as she pushed her cock at Nami's face. "Clean me."

Nami put the cock into her mouth and began sucking it, cleaning off all the cum and pussy juice that coated it.

The mother was close to cuming as she thrusted her hips in rapid fire succession. Banging Nami's abused womb with her massive cock Before letting out a scream and letting her cum flow out.

"Hmmm…" The little girl breathed as she felt the warmth of Nami's mouth and tongue on her cock. "I think I'm going to pee."

Nami could taste the warm, salty liquid enter her mouth as the kid couldn't hold back and unleashed her torrent of piss inside Nami's mouth. Pulling her cock out, the girl let the rest of her urine spray all over Nami's face and breasts.

"Sorry." The little girl said, embarrassed that she pissed on the woman.

"Don't be sorry." Came a voice.

"Boa Hancock!" The mother exclaimed as she pulled out of Nami and bowed before the woman. "What an honor!"

"Don't be sorry." Hancock repeated to the child. "You should only apologise to other **people** , but this isn't a person it's a **cum dumpster**. She's meant to be used in any way you want. She doesn't have feeling."

"I see." Said the girl. "She's not a real person, she's just a toy."

"That's right." Hancock patted the girl's head, which made her blush and giggle. And as if to prove her point, Hancock pointed her cock towards Nami and let her own shower of piss spray on the girl.

"Tell her cum dumpster." Hancock said to Nami, as the last bits of her piss dribbled out of her cock. "Tell her what you are."

Nami didn't hesitate, because she understood what she was. "A cum dumpster! My only purpose in life is to please all of the superior Futanari on the island. Use me! Abuse me! Treat me like the disgusting toilet I am, fuck me and cum inside, even piss on me, I'll take all of it! Because I'm nothing but a worthless, slutty, dirty, Cum dumpster!"


End file.
